


Late Night Delivery

by Xsayarsa (FullmetalEnigma)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, For a Friend, I blame my friends, M/M, One Shot, and naan why did you get me to rewatch these nerds, i can't believe you two, i keep deLETING THE TAGS THIS IS MY THIRD TIME JESUS OKAY, salsa you can't say i never listen to you anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalEnigma/pseuds/Xsayarsa
Summary: Daisuga based on: “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girl over on Wattpad @SalsaPricil (why u still over there??? come hang with me on ao3)  
> Also cross-posted on Wattpad under the same name. Might be up on FF.Net if I feel like it.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr :) : @awkwardaustralianotaku :)
> 
> aLSO let it be known that I have absolutely no idea how Japanese addresses work- if anybody wants to explain it to me pls message me on tumblr.

A day-old empty bag of Doritos crunched under Suga’s arm as he shifted around on the couch, trying to find a comfortable place because let’s face it- it is damn near impossible to find a convenient _and_ cozy place to rest your laptop on your lap and lounge at the same time. Suga’s laptop, which was playing the newest episode of Sherlock, (He shipped Johnlock and he was very gay, so what?) blew hot air onto his Spongebob-pajama clad legs while the episode loaded, making it uncomfortable very quickly. He sighed, and rubbed his splotchy red tear-stained eyes with his palm. _Oikawa is such a jerk._

Suga had caught his boyfriend, _now ex_ , making out with another guy at a frat party his absolutely useless friends Tanaka and Noya were supposed to be attending. Except, they didn’t show up, but they did send him a text explaining why (Tanaka’s parents had caught them sneaking out Tanaka’s bedroom window with bottles of cheap beer in their hands). Therefore, while wandering aimlessly around trying to find some friends from other classes, Suga had walked into the room which had started his misery of seeing Oikawa with somebody else.

Sighing, Suga moved his silver Dell off his legs and onto the sofa, and padded into the kitchen, looking for a snack to occupy his hands and stomach with. He looked over the contents of his cupboards and silently cursed his roommate, Asahi, for being a health nut, because the cupboards were stocked full of nuts and fruits _and that was not what he needed right now._

Making his way silently back into the lounge room and plopping ungracefully on the sofa, he rescued his phone from the crevices between the cushions of the couch. He unlocked it, and punched in the number for the closest pizza place that he knew- Ukai’s Family Pizza- and pressed call.

The phone rang for a few seconds when a gruff voice picked up the line.

“Hello, thanks for calling Ukai’s Family Pizza, what can I getcha?”

“Hey, um, could I get a small Meatlovers with extra cheese?” 

“Sure thing, name?”

“Koushi Sugawara.”

“Anything else?” The gruff voice responded.

“Send your cutest delivery boy.” Suga mumbled back, not meaning for the man on the line to hear it. 

Unfortunately for Suga, he did. “Not sure what we can do about that one but I’ll get the boys to decide for you.” He laughed. “Where do we go to?”

“P-pardon?” Suga replied, visibly flustered. 

“Where do we deliver the pizza to?” The voice sighed, sounding tired, but still rather amused. 

“Uh, Block Sixteen in the Karasuno precinct, Building nineteen, third floor number six.”

“Roger that, we’ll be at your door in about twenty minutes with the cutest delivery boy we have.”

Suga heard the phone click and he put his head in his hands and groaned aloud. _I did not just say that!_

_Yes, you did,_ his traitorous mind responded, _and you’re looking forward to what shows up on your doorstep, besides the pizza._

The episode on his laptop had finally decided to co-operate with his crappy wifi, so Suga watched it until he heard a buzz come through from the building’s speaker, alerting him that someone was at the building for him. He quickly shoved his laptop on the couch-not before hitting pause, of course-and jogged over to his apartment’s communication system to buzz back. 

Not a minute later he received a knock on his door and a male voice that Suga could definitely get used to saying, “Pizza Delivery for Koushi?”

Suga hurriedly moved to his door and opened it, revealing- even though he thought it was too cheesy- a tall, dark, and very handsome male with a pizza box in his arms. Suga couldn’t help himself- he stared. The man had soft, coffee-colored eyes that seemed to sparkle, even in his pale, washed-out, dimly-lit hallway, and his short, expresso-shaded hair looked soft enough to touch. Even his physique was beautiful; he could see the obvious outlines of muscle in the man’s long-sleeved uniform. Suga found himself wanting more than anything, just to _touch,_ and _feel,_ and _trace_ the outlines of the muscle beneath his fingers and- he should stop thinking right about now.

The man coughed, a small smile on his face, and Suga jerked to attention, cheeks flushing an obnoxious red that he had been caught checking out his delivery boy. 

“I sincerely apologize, but I’m the only one delivering tonight, so your request couldn’t be fulfilled.” It took Suga a second to figure out what the golden Adonis before him was talking about, and must’ve said something on autopilot because Pizza Boy’s head snapped up, eyes wide and a wild blush creeping up to paint his neck and ears red, which Suga instantly found adorable. He quickly recalled his automatic words and almost cringed in realization. 

“Don’t worry, they still got my request right. You’re cute.” He’d said. 

“Oh, u-um...” The pizza guy started to stutter, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, how much do I owe y-you?" Suga managed to cough out, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Um, four hundred and seventy yen, please," Suga quickly fished out his wallet from dish on top of the small wooden cabinet situated beside the doorway. He fumbled out the right amount of coins and handed them over, letting his fingers trail slightly over the other man's palm by accident.

He gasped lightly, and handed the flat, square box containing the pizza to Suga. The man stepped forward slightly, then seemed to hesitate and step back again. Something in Suga's heart clenched, and his brain started repeating _please don't go please don't go please don't go._

"Y'know, if you want pizza again, I-I guess you know who to call... but if you want to see me again, ask for Daichi." The pizza man, no, _Daichi_ , mumbled nervously. Suga thought it was cute. But then Daichi decided to laugh, and Suga then swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was simply the kind of laugh that eased all your worries and instantly made you feel better; sort of like a hug. It made Suga's heart flutter in response.

Suga didn't really trust his mouth to say the words he wanted to; instead, he nodded his head furiously. Daichi gave him a blinding smile, _God, how can anyone be that beautiful?_ , and turned away. Suga peeked out his doorway and watched him until he reached the stairs to go down, where Daichi turned around again and gave him another one of his happiest smiles, then jogged down the stairs. Suga's heart ached inn his chest; he missed that smile already.

**

Suga sat on his leather couch, laptop sitting on his legs and empty pizza box under his arm. Let’s just say that he decided to order pizza a lot more frequently from that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed! :) @awkwardaustralianotaku
> 
> keep in mind that suga was wearing spongebob pajama pants throughout that whole conversation. daichi thought it was adorable but he didn't say anything cause he thought it would be weird.


End file.
